Dreaming
by Claire 98
Summary: When Clary wakes up, she is in a hospital room with no memory of what happened or who she is. With Jace's Help, she begins to rediscover her past, and what led her to him.
1. Chapter 1: Awoken

I felt tired. That was the first thing to pop into my mind. I could hear far off footsteps, and some sort of muffled commotion. My eyes were closed and when I tried to open them, they felt heavy like they were weighted down. Distantly, I heard someone yell.

I took a small raspy breath and tried again. This time, I managed to lift them a little. I took in my surroundings (or as much as I could from my lying position) and turned my head to the side. The walls were creamy beige, and the floor tiled. There was a small television on the wall and a window overlooking New York on my right. _Hospital. _The word appeared in my thoughts, and I blinked in confusion.

For the first time since opening my eyes, I looked to the left. I jumped a bit as I noticed the boy sitting next to my bed. I could not help but stare, taking in his curly blonde hair and the shine in his gold eyes. I was entranced. He was easily the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. I noticed a light, comforting pressure on my hand and glanced down. He was holding my hand. A second look towards his face told me that he was worried. Lines creased his forehead and he opened his mouth as if to speak.

"Someone help, she is awake!" He yelled, trying to be quiet for my sake I was guessing.

A nurse bustled into the room, followed by a beautiful and vaguely familiar woman. Bright coral orange curls framed her petite face, and a smile filled her face. She brushed a tear and walked to me.

"W-Who are you?" I croaked. She looked disappointed but quickly covered it up. Rather than answering, she touched my arm. "The doctor told us this might happen. Everything will be alright Sweetie," she said gently. The nurse poked around the machine next to me and adjusted the needle in my arm.

I was confused. Where was I? Who were these people? "I will go get the doctor," the nurse spoke in a consoling tone, sounding like she was afraid we would all break if she were too loud. She left quickly and the door closed with a click. The woman gazed in my direction and but on a fake looking smile. "Are you hungry? I can go get food." I felt my stomach and nodded slightly. After she left, I turned to face the golden boy again. Maybe he would answer my questions.

"Who are you?" I tried again. He looked sad, like he was going to shatter. He grabbed my hand gently and though I was weary, I let him. "My name is Jonathan. You've always called me Jace." At my look of confusion, he picked back up. "We have been friends for quite a while now." I heard the way his voice tensed at the word friend, and wondered what he meant by it. I sat still, trying to remember him, remember anything. It was not working. Nothing was coming back to me.

"Jace", I said, letting his name roll on my tongue, "why am I here?" I choked down a sob. "Why aren't I able to remember?" He looked at me with that same sad face and brushed a tear off my cheek. "Sweet, Sweet Clary. Wait for the doctor, He will tell you everything." Something about him was familiar and safe, and I let myself lean into his chest, crying softly on his black T-Shirt. A memory began to build in my mind.


	2. Chapter 2: Expectant

**AN: Hey Guys! Thank you all SO much for reading! I know that there aren't a whole lot of viewers, but it still excites me so much that people all around the world are reading this! Thank you for your support, let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the TMI books or characters!**

**Enjoy!**

_Flashback_

Four year old me rode my bike down St. Pierre avenue under a popcorn yellow sun. It was a warm summer day, perfect for bike riding. My tires skid across the pavement and I looked back toward my house. Mom sat on the porch swing out front, always watching to make sure I stopped at the end of the street. I sighed and turned my bike around.

Pedaling slowly, I turned my attention to the red ball rolling across the street. I stopped my bike, severely annoyed that I had to do so. A small boy with golden hair ran out after it, causing me to have to wait even longer to ride my bike back. As I waited, I grew more and more impatient. The boy grabbed his ball and turned back towards his house, but four year old me didn't want to wait even longer. So I didn't.

I rode my tricycle right into his leg, not thinking I would actually hit him. But I did.

"Hey!" He jumped, turning to look at me.

"Well then, maybe you shouldn't be so in the way!" I stuck my little tongue out, my pigtails blowing in the slight breeze.

"You're mean" he frowned , as if contemplating this "I like you"

And with that, he ran back off to his house.

I stared in confusion as he went back into the house next to mine. All I could think of was that sunshine smell.

Jace POV

Clary's fair skin appeared even paler under the florescent lights attached to the hospital ceiling. Her bluish veins seemed to stick out, and she looked so frail. My stomach continued to flip, never resting.

She went back out as quickly as she was up, leaving me to wonder if I had imagined it all. Please do not let that be so.

Suddenly her eyelids fluttered again, and I tensed. She was still a moment as I waited for her to stir again. My heart beat like a drum, hard against my ribcage.

_Please wake up._

I turned my attention to her face, and found those emerald eyes staring back at me.

"I think I remembered something," she said calmly.

"Did you?" I tried to appear as calm as her, but inside I was breaking. Did she remember us? She wouldn't, the doctor said not to rush anything.

"We're…." she paused, considering her words "neighbors, right?"

Disappointment spread through me like wildfire. "Right" I replied.

She must have sensed the change in my voice because she asked "What? Did I say something?"

"No! I mean no." I didn't want her to feel like she did something wrong. None of this was her fault.

"Oh." She cast her eyes downward.

Her long silky lashes brushed her cheek, the way I loved. She reached her hand forward to brush back the lock of firey hair that escaped her bun, but the IV in her arm stopped her. She put her arm back down in defeat.

"Here" I said, pushing the hair behind her ear.

"Can I – Is it okay if I have a moment alone?" She spoke softly; as if afraid I would be hurt.

"Of course, I'll just go see if Jocelyn has the food yet."

I didn't want to leave. God, I wanted to stay. But nevertheless, I opened the door and walked into the hall, hearing it close behind me with a click.

Clary POV

_Who am I?_

I struggle with this. Clary Fray. I have a neighbor named Jace. My mother is Jocelyn. That is all I have.

I snap out of my thoughts when the door clicks open.

"Jace?"

"I'm here. The doctor wants to see you."

I nod slightly and pat the seat next to me. For some reason, it helps to have him close.

A tall man walks into the room and stands with a clipboard at the foot of my bed. I struggle to sit up, pushing the IV away as I lift myself up. After my second try, Jace picks me up into a sitting position. His touch sends shivers through me.

"I am Dr. Garroway." He holds his hand out, and I shake it as best as I can. "I suppose you probably have a lot of questions?"

I nod and launch into my thoughts. "Why am I here?"

But I'm not sure that I want to know the answer.

**Somewhat Cliffy! **

**Rate and Review please! **

**Thanks again!**


End file.
